Back In One Piece
by Melpomene of Tragic Olympus
Summary: Konan watches from the base as Pein faces Jiraiya and his own feelings, while she faces her own. Rated M just so I dont get my butt kicked.


A/N: I got this idea from hearing the song _Back In One Piece _by Aaliyah and DMX.  
Konan, Pein and Jiraiya © Misashi Kishimoto  
_Back In One Piece _© Aaliyah and Blackground Music

_**Anything typed like this are song lyrics.**_

_Anything typed like this are character thoughts._

**Anything typed like this are what the characters yell at loud decibles.**

Every time lyrics are posted, the scene changes between Pein and Konan.

I'm taking a few creative liberties with the story, so shoot me. Its my right as an_**artiste.**_

Oh and the speaking Pein is Body #2. He will be the main Pein xD  
All the other bodies are listed by their number or what they do.

Good? Good! Story time!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**There we go, okay, okay  
Don't do me Greasy, okay  
Uh, ay yo  
You know what a dog needs  
Do you really know what a dog needs?  
Uh a dog needs a grrr!  
What? What? A dog needs a grrr!  
Come on  
Not just any uh but a real uh  
That's gonna hold that dog down  
Arf! Arf!**_

Konan had been pacing the room she shared with her partner and lover, Pein, for some time now. She knew he had been fighting Jiraiya for some time now. She wasnt worried though. Pein could handle himself just fine. He _is_ a God after all, or so he touts himself. Sighing, Konan walked over to the iPod she had on its radio system and turned it up. As the music blared from the room, she looked out the window, watching the clouds of smoke from the battle. Her light blue eyes showing a hint of worry for the man she shared a life with for so long.

_**Baby I am what I am, I'm gon' be who I be  
Everything from chasing a cat to p on a tree  
Let me see what I gotta to see  
Do what I gotta to do**_

Pein and his Six bodies all circled around the wise Toad Sage Jiraiya, each and every one had a smirk on it, and gave mocking laughter.  
Laughter that could scare the devil himself. Body number four had his foot on Jiraiya's throat. The two frogs that were connected to him were already squirming to get free, but to no avail. Ma Frog gasping from all the blood she had been coughing up took one last look at the body before passing out. Pa Frog wasnt too far behind in unconsciousness.

"Do you understand now, Sensei, why I told you taking on a God would be hopeless?" Pein, in body number two, asked with a condesending sneer on his pale face.

Jiraiya stared right into Pein's cold gray Rin'negan eyes, struggling to breath. Gasping in a breath, he kicked the Fat Pein off of him and sat up, thankful for the rush of oxygen that filled his aching lungs, then connected eyes with his former pupil once more, searing anger imminent in his own.

"I really expected more of you, Nagato," Jiraiya coughed, wiping the blood from his mouth.  
"You had the potental to become a fine shinobi and actually make something of your life."

To this, Pein sneered again, sending his third body, the Taijutsu body to attack Jiraiya.

"Foolish Sensei. I am not the Nagato you remember. That scared little boy is long dead and the man that has matured through pain is in the here and now. You failed to have the right to parent us when you walked out on us," he said as the Third Body slammed his fist into Jiraiya's stomach.  
"And you are now walking the Six Paths of Pain."

_**Dog for life but keep it true  
Every once in a while I'll break out the backyard to roam  
And get reckless  
But I still know that home is home**_

Konan moved herself from the window, swaying her body to the music as the beat carried her. She hummed the lyrics as she walked about the room, looking at the bit of a mess lying around, reminding herself to chastise Pein for being a slob when he got back. Sighing, she decided to take a bath and relax. She always preferred to be relaxed when Pein came back in one of his ranting moods, which was often. Piece by piece her clothes came off as the tub filled with warm water and the scent of rose oil filled the air.

"I just hope Pein doesnt walk in on me in the bath this time."

She sighed, shaking down her hair and slowly easing herself into the soothing water, inhaling the wonderful scent, relaxing instantly. Her head bobbed instinctively to the music as she sank further into the water, letting it soothe away her aches and pains and cares. Often, her thoughts would drift to the fight some miles away, her heart sinking when the pang of realizing she might lose her partner hit. Shaking it off, Konan held her breath and sank under the mass of bubbles, letting herself float back to the top.

_**And when I get there I'mma sit there  
Take a s there put my d there  
Do I handle my business?  
S yeah**_

Pein was now atop a giant pierced bug-eyed chameleon, its tongue lashing out on his order, lashing Jiraiya from all sides as the Taijutsu body sprang sneak attacks from behind him. Pein, pleased with seeing the agony he was causing his former sensei decided to try and have the chameleon devour the frog man. Sending it forward, the chameleon charged, mouth wide open. Seconds later, a blinding light swept over it as it exploded in a bloody mess. Unhappy, Pein sent bodies number six and four after Jiraiya.

_He used the Rasengan to destroy my chameleon. So he -has- been doing more than making porn books, _Pein thought to himself, flying into the fray and slamming his fist into Jiraiya's face.

"Tell me, Sensei...Do you believe in God?"

"Oh tarnation," shouted Ma Frog, finally awake and aware of what was going on.  
"What in the name of warts is this kid talking about?"

"Shut yer trap, Ma," said Pa Frog.  
"O'viously he's being arrogant."

"I knew that!" retorted Ma Frog.

"Ah, guys, can we stop bickering for a moment," muttered Jiraiya, blocking attacks from the Taijutsu body as he answered Pein's question.  
"Do I believe in God? I believe that a chick actually falling for my charms is a miracle. I believe that training a student that has the brains of a fly is annoying as hell. I believe that Tsunade had a boob job and wont tell anyone. I believe that Konan deserves better than a little punk kid like you. I believe..."

Jiraiya never got to finish. The Fat Body had Pein by the throat and off the ground. Pein's eyes narrowed. He didnt like it when people berated how he treated Konan. It angered him. Signaling to the Fat Body, he made a breaking/snapping motion. The Fat Body nodded and grabbed Jiraiya's right arm, ripping it off at the shoulder. Pein reveled in the bloodcurdling screams of his Sensei. The Fat Body tossed the arm aside, then started to grab the other arm to rip it off as well.

"Do not speak ill of Konan, Sensei," Pein hissed in a deathly quiet tone.  
"She does her part and is rewarded for her loyalty."

_**I'mma run till I bust my gun and empty the clip  
Never come home, I gotta go just gimme the whip  
I ain't got time for the lip  
Just open the fence  
Let me go I'll come back**_

Konan sighed, watching the water drain down the tub, dryin the last of it from her sky blue hair. Going to her closet, she grabbed one of Pein's shirts to sleep in like she always did. She liked how his shirts fit like mini dresses on her, plus she loved seeing him get all flustered when he'd see her like that.

"I bet he's showing off. After all, he's wanted revenge on Jiraiya for some time," Konan mused to herself as the song continued to play from the speakers. Laying herself on the bed she shared with her partner, Konan thought back to the night before, when Pein had been pacing the room. It was the first time in a while Pein had ever been in his original body, that of his former self, Nagato. Pein often did that when it was just himself and Konan, mostly because it put them both at easy, though secretly nowadays, Konan preferred Pein's second body above the others and it bothered her when he would use Yahiko's body.

Sighing softly, Konan used a bit of her origami ability to form a paper butterfly and watched as it flittered around the room.  
Her thoughts trailed once again, back to their childhood. Back to when Jiraiya had found them and trained them and how Nagato became stronger and became who he is now.

_**I ain't got time to convince  
Ever since I was a pup  
I've been stuck with the street s  
Keep the heat s**_

Pein was down to four bodies. His Taijutsu and Summoning Bodies (2 and 3 respectively) having already been killed or made unusable for a moment. Jiraiya, though was in worse shape. If Pein wanted to be cruelly ironic, he'd say that Jiraiya looked like Swiss cheese.  
Laughing, Pein walked over to his Sensei's body, the Revival body (body number 5) making the Summoning Body useful again.  
Pein looked down at the struggling for life body of his sensei. In a way, Pein, deep down, had a tinge of regret, but ultimately his pride and his ego

won over. Extending the soul stealing blade from his sleeve, Pein prepared to plunge it into his former sensei when he was informed by one of his other bodies that he was in a trap.

Quickly disappearing, he watched from the rock cliff as his own Taijutsu body landed on Jiraiya's clone, making it poof away. Pein growled in anger, somewhat admiring Jiraiya's survival instincts, but Pein kept reminding himself that a mere mortal could not kill a God, but a God could kill a mere mortal. Launching himself down from the cliffside, he summoned a large dinosaur as he joined the other attacking bodies, all landing on Jiriaya at once and launching devastating close range attacks.

"This is the end for you, Sensei. You died an honorable death, at the hands of God."

The Sixth Body picked up Jiraiya's limp form, blood oozing from every part of Jiraiya. Had Pein still been a child, the sight would have upset him and made him cry, but Pein wasnt that little boy anymore. He was a God, and Gods dont cry. Pein reflected for a moment on his childhood, but only for a brief moment.

"Toss the body in the water. He may have died an honorable death, but he will not have an honorable burial."

As Pein turned to leave to find his other members, the Sixth Body with the creepy smile yanked off Jiraiya's other arm, unaware, as any of the bodies were, that Jiraiya had sent the Frogs to Tsunade with what they believed to be Pein's second body. Pein stopped for a moment and walked to the water's edge as he watched his dying sensei's body sink to the watery floor below.

_**F it n gotta eat  
I past on a weak s  
If it's out there I want it  
All at one time  
So when it's my time I've done it**_

Konan was out in the main room now, a pair of shorts under the shirt she was wearing.

She threw down two cards, waiting for the others to decide what they were going to do. She had been playing poker with Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi for some time now, and she was winning, much to Kakuzu's dismay. Looking momentarilly at her till, Konan realized she had in the range of 8 grand. Thats nearly 1/16 of the combined bounties on her's and Pein's head. The irony of realizing that she had been in the bingo book but no crimes ever mentioned struck her as quite odd, let laughable.

"How many does everyone want?" drolled Kakuzu as he held the deck.

"Three," chimed Sasori.

"Three as well, h'm," said Deidara.

"Four for me," said Kisame.

"Two," said the stoic Itachi.

"None for me," chimed Konan, keeping an absolute poker face.

Everyone looked at her with brows raised. No card?

_She's cheating,_thought Kakuzu.

_Just one card? Whats she up to, h'm? _ though Deidara.

_If she is cheating, I'll turn her into a paper puppet, _thought Sasori.

_I wonder if that new aquatic show has that giant whale? I wonder what he'd taste like with a little tartar sauce, _thought Kisame, drifting off into space.

Itachi simply stared at Konan, creeping her out a bit.

"Is your vision so bad that you have to squint to see a superior, Uchiha-san?" Konan stated calmly to Itachi as hint to get him to stop staring at her.

"Kukukuku. Itachi got in trouble with Konan," Deidara chuckled.  
"Leader-sama isnt going to be happy about that."

"Stuff it, Clayface," growled Kisame, angered that Deidara's chuckling snapped him from his musing.

"Both of you shut up," Konan ground out.

_**I know you'll kill for me  
You'll die you me  
I know you like to rip and run the streets  
But I get nervous sometimes**_

_You fought well, Jiraiya-sensei. You gave it everything you had, but your everything was not good enough against the will of a God, _Pein thought as he watched the body sink to the bottom. He decided before returning back to base, he'd address his 'loyal' troops. Disappearing in a puff of smoke, he appeared among the troops that were his loyal subjects. Some were amazed to see Pein in the flesh and bowed. Others stared in awe as he walked to the center of the crowd, looking at all of them with his cold Rin'negan eyes.

"One of you here..." he began simply, as if talking to a room full of children, "is a traitor to your God and to Amegakure."

Amazed and dumbfounded, the gathering of loyal shinobi looked at each other, secretly trying to see if they could spot the traitor themselves. They were snapped out of their mental search by Pein's footsteps as he walked to the very soldier that had spoken to Jiraiya.

"You dare betray your God?" Pein growled angrilly, the rings of his Rin'negan growing wider and smaller, as if taking on a heartbeat of their own.

"N-n-n-n-n-no, sir," the man whimpered, shaking violently.

"Hn. I know you spoke to him," Pein bit out coldly.

"O-Only to tell of your legend and your legacy for the village and the world, Pein-sama."

"Is that so?"

In a swift motion, the Creepy Smile body appeared behind the man, yanking his head off in one fluid motion as the spine dangled down like a snapped rubber band.

The other men gasped in horror as the execution took place, some literally peeing themselves.

Pein turned to address the crowd, the man's severed head now in his hand.  
He held the head to the sky as he spoke.

"Let this be a warning to all who dare betray or try to destroy my world. Their death will be at my hands and their blood will be the rivers for the new world. A world of peace...through pain."

_**Ooh baby I can't help to think  
You might not make it home to eat  
I barely sleep  
Could you pick up a phone and call me at home?  
And let me know you ain't in some heat**_

Konan sauntered back to her room, counting the money from the night's poker game, a big smile on her face. She had won everyone's salary plus the extra betting money Kakuzu stashed away from collecting his own bounties. Snickering to herself, Konan entered her room, locking the door behind herself. Pleased with her take for the night's game, she placed it in her drawer along with the money from the other poker games Akatsuki had played in the past.

Amazingly enough, Konan rarely, though she did, cheat. Having the ability to control paper made it easy for her to change the cards into whatever she wanted, though at times it pissed Pein off when he was dead set on winning and she had just the right hand to win the till.

"Maybe I should be a professional gambler," Konan joked to herself.

A knock on the door tore her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?!" she yelled, a bit displeased.

"Konan-sama," came Kakuzu's disgruntled voice.

"Hold on."

Konan got up and walked out into the hall, arms folded over her chest, and glared at Kakuzu.

"What?"

Kakuzu backed up a bit. He'd never seen her so scary before.

"Your time of the month, Konan-sama?" Kakuzu snickered.

"Spit it out, tentacle boy," Konan bit out angrilly.

"Leader-sama is in the center of village dealing with some of the rebels. He's killed the ones that are--"

"I already know," Konan said calmly, almost too calmly.  
"Dismissed," Konan said as she walked back into the room, slamming the door behind her, in Kakuzu's face.

"Whats with her? Her time of the month?"

"Kisame..if I were you...I wouldnt say that to her face," Kakuzu warned, heading off to his own room.

_**And don't go crying, you're grown  
You know I'm looking out for you  
Cause you be looking out for me, me, me**_

Pein stood amongst his dead men. Their blood flowing around him like rivers. He looked around at the dead bodies, his eyes showing no remose, no feeling. He continued to scan the dead crowd until he spotted one soldier barely alive.

Such a will to live this one has, Pein thought as he approached the barely alive man.

"Tell me your name, follower."

The barely alive man looked up at Pein, blood flowing from almost everywhere, his eyes showing the suffering of his God's attack.

"My name is Nasai Tsuduki," the man said in a strained, fading voice.

"Hmmm..."

Pein had two of his bodies pick the dying man up.

"You are the only one that still remains alive. Why?"

"I do not know, Kami-sama," rasped the man.

Pein's Rin'negan eyes narrowed.

"Show me who you really are."

'Tsuduki' smirked, shifting back into Uchiha Madara, Akatsuki's founder.

Pein's eyes narrowed again.

"Arent you the smart one," Madara cackled, folding his arms.  
"I see you passed your test. The Toad Hermit is dead."

"Indeed," Pein muttered.

"Whats the matter, Pein?" mocked Madara.  
"Angered that you got fooled so easily, or that your own 'subjects' were so quick to give you up.?"

"Neither," Pein said simply.  
"Humans sacrifice themselves in order to gain what Gods already have."

_Kamis, shut the hell up with the God speech, you damn idiot_, Madara thought.

"Shouldnt you be checking on the children? I'm sure your partner is having troble with them," Madara said, a dark smirk on his face.

"Hn," was all Madara said as he phased out.

_**Yo you can go with your dogs  
If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece  
So you can go with your dogs  
If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece**_

Konan sighed, laying on her stomach on the bed, listening to Hidan and Kakuzu argue in the room down the hall.  
Gods they were annoying. Getting up, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hidan! Kakuzu! SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled.

"Back off, bitch," Hidan yelled from his room.

"Shut up you psychopathic prayerbot," retorted Kakuzu.

"Money loving sinner," Hidan snapped.

"Self righteous shithead," Kakuzu fired back.

"Greedy letch," Hidan muttered.  
"Jashin will smite you for not relenting your ways."

"Yeah? Well you can shove Jashin up your--"

"E-FUCKING-NOUGH!" Konan yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"One more word out of both of you and I'll have you two doing Amegakure garbage duty!"

Silence.

"Thats better."

A series of chuckles came from the other rooms as Konan slammed her door shut, leaning against it.

"Some days I wish those two would kill each other."

**_'Fore you go betting it all  
If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece  
I know you up in it all  
If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece_**

Pein reappeared in the base in time to hear Konan yelling at the bickering team of Kakuzu and Hidan.  
Hearing Konan's voice, though she was angry, was a relief to him.  
Konan was the only one that could ever dispell whatever feelings of regret, anger, resentment haunted him. She was indeed, his angel.

Flickering into Hidan and Kakuzu's room, he glared at them both, watching as Kakuzu sat back down at his counting table, Hidan staring at his statue of Jashin. In an instant, Kakuzu's money was scattered and the Jashin statue was in pieces, and the two men were being held against the wall by two of Pein's bodies.

"When Konan gives you an order, you follow it without question, lest you be susceptible to my wrath once again."

"Fuck you," Hidan snapped, obviously shaking from seeing his statue crushed so easily.

"Hidan, now is not the time to make Leader-Sama angered," Kakuzu warned, remaining still.

"You both get it now," Pein said with a sadistic smile.

Pein nodded to both bodies as they released the subordinates.

"Do not let this happen again," he said as he phased out.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other and shrugged, going on about their respective business.

_****__**And oh boy I know you got to do what you do, ooh-ooh  
You're making moves, I'm makin' moves yo we cool  
(What? What? What?)  
Lay on your paws I got your back if you fall, hey-hey  
Nothing's to big, nothing's to small just go ball, yeah**_

Konan was looking out the window again, this time her palm was up, different pieces of origami being made in her hand.

"Shouldnt you save your chakra for battle?" came a voice behind her.

"When I want advice, I'll--"  
She turned around, dropping what was being made in her hand.  
"Pein..."

He walked over to her, his eyes locked on hers, his silence speaking volumes.

"I take it you were a success as usual?" she asked in a shaky breath as he came nearer and nearer.

"I dont lose battles, remember?" he said, a slight smirk on his face as he was finally right in front of her.

"Of course I remember," she said breathlessly.

"Konan, you're blushing," he mused, running his fingertips down her bright pink cheeks.  
"What's troubling you, my Angel?"

Konan shook her head, snapping the thoughts from her mind.  
"N-Nothing. Just reflecting on things."  
She started to slide away from his grasp when he pulled her to him, holding her close.

"It's about Jiraiya, isnt it?"

_****__**Uh dog tags around my neck the streets are mine  
I might leave the heat behind  
Cause in the streets I'm fine  
That's why n sleep till nine**_

He held her tightly to him, the scent of her floating to his nose. He loved the smell of roses on her. He loved how she felt against him.  
He loved how she always relaxed so instantly in his arms. Most of all, he loved how she calmed the storms raging in his mind.

"We will have the world soon enough, my Angel," he whispered in her ear, smirking as she shivered.

"I know," was all she could reply.

Pein smirked again and lowered his lips to her neck, placing soft kisses up and down. He kept his eyes on her, watching her reaction, watching the shivering sighs leave her lips, watching her head tilt to expose more skin, watching her eyes flutter between open and closed. All because of him, and he knew it.

She was his angel, and his alone.

"Konan..." He whispered in her ear before turning her around to look at her.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you feel that much for our old sensei?" he asked calmly, slowly sliding his hands away from her so he could change.

"Thats a loaded question," she retorted.

"How so?" He asked, looking at her.

"If I say yes, you'll tell me I'm being sentimental," she said with a sigh, sitting on the bed.

"True," he mused with a slight nod.

"And if I say no, you'll start on some speech when we havent had time alone in weeks," she said with a near hint of sadness.

Pein turned to look at her, his blood fishnet shirt removed. Sighing he phased out for a moment, phasing back into the room, arms folded, black hair over one eye. He was back in his original body, Nagato.

"Now what is really bugging you, Konan?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"I--"

Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. She watched as he henge'd into his first body and walked out to talk to whomever was on the other side.

"Damn it," she hissed quietly.

_****__**Out by ten back by ten  
Sleep till nine do it again  
If you love something let it go  
If it comes back to you it yours**_

"This had better be important," Pein hissed angrilly at Itachi.

"I'm sorry, Leader-sama, but it seems Konohagakure has something of yours that they are experimenting on," Itachi stated stoically.

"I will not worry over such trivialities. Let Konoha learn what they can, it will not deter me from my goal."

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"Was that all?"

Itachi shook his head, handing over the daily reports for himself and Kisame and for Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Missions successful," he reported.

"Good. You are dismissed," Pein said in a bored tone.

With that, Itachi disappeared. Pein sighed and re-entered the room he shared with Konan, finding her lost in her own mind.  
Setting down the papers, he sat behind her, kissing her neck again.

"Dear Angel, I do wish you would tell me what troubles you," he whispered in her ear.

"Its nothing, Nagato," she whispered.

Pein sighed, canceling the henge, then going back to placing soft kisses on Konan's neck.

"I can tell you're lying," he said as his hand slipped under the shirt to pull it off.

"You can always tell everything," she mused as she turned to face him, locking her eyes with his.

"Of course I can, I am a God," he said as he crushed his lips against hers so she couldnt chastise him.

She melted into the kiss, her lips parting as their tongues battled for dominance. His hands roamed down her body, moving between her legs, rubbing her slowly at first to see how she'd react. When he got the reaction he wanted, he laid her back, rubbing her faster, smirking when she broke their fevered kisses to let her moans echo from her lips.

"Shh shh...relax and enjoy it, Konan," he said in a seductive tone.

"Nnn..." was all she could manage, blind with passion.

He smirked, slipping two of his fingers inside her, moving them back and forth rapidly, watching as her muscles tightened and pulsed around his fingers, revelling in her moans of his name and how her body arched from the bed, as if she were taking flight on her wings. A true angel indeed.  
He leaned over her, consuming her lips with his in another passionate kiss as his fingers pushed deeper amd moved faster inside her, loving how wet she got each time.

He pulled his fingers from her as their tongues battled for dominance again. He felt his cock growing harder the more she moaned. He wanted her, but the masochist in him wouldnt let it be that easy. In a fluid motions, he threw off his pants and boxers, then leaned over her, pressing his hips to hers, his cock barely inching insde her. He smirked at her gasping, moaning reaction. He knew he was teasing her, but he knew she loved it as well.

"Konan."

"H-Hm?"

"How bad do you want this, Konan?"  
He smirked again, thrusting his hips a bit as he felt himself slide into her a bit. He had to fight back a pleasured groan of his own. He wanted her to say it first.

"N-Nagato..." she whimpered, her desire at its boiling point.

"Konan..." he growled lowly.  
"You know not to call me that anymore."

"Pein.." she whispered in her lust filled voice.

"That's right, my Angel."

Suddenly, he gave a sharp thrust of his hips, groaning in pleasure as he felt his cock insde her, feeling her tigthen around him. God, how he loved it.  
He looked into her eyes for a moment. It wasnt just the passionate sex he loved. It was her. His Angel. His Konan.  
Shifting a bit to make himself more comfortable, he began thrusting rapidly, reveling in the sounds of her pleasured moans and screams, grunting out his own pleasure when she began moving in rythym with him, their hips grinding together.

"P-Pein...Pein," she panted between moans, wrapping herself around him tighter and tighter.

"Mmmm," he grunted out, flipping them over, his hands running over her body as they continued to move.

Konan's body began shivering uncontrolably from all the sensations. Only with him could she experience such raptuous pleasure. Only with him could she feel safe and secure. Only with him was she ever truly happy. He was all she loved, and she knew it. If only she could tell him.  
She felt his hands go to her hips as he began pushing deeper into her, making her moans border on pleasured screams.

Now she was on her hands and knees, Pein leaning over her as their lovemaking continued. His hands roamed her body freely, memeorizing her curves, as they always had. His lips and teeth played on her neck, kissing and biting from one side to the other, inducing the shivering moans of pleasure he so loved, making him thrust faster and faster.

"P-Pein..." She whimpered in a moan.  
"Shifuku," She moaned, her body giving a violent shiver.

He knew what that word meant. He smirked, thrusting hard into her one last time as they both climaxed, collapsing onto the bed.  
He slowly eased off of her and onto his side, watching her slowly turn to face him, her eyes still half closed.  
She never looked more perfect to him than she did right now.

"Konan..."

"Y-yes?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked kissing her lips softly.

"Mmm...I did, Nagato," she said, a sated smile on her face as her eyes finally fluttered closed.

"Konan..." he hissed lightly.

"No..." she said.

"What do you mean no?"

Konan sighed and got up from the bed, wrapping the bedsheet around her frame as she sat on the arm of a chair.

_****__****__****__**If it doesn't f it you'll never know  
You got me I got you, uh  
Dog with a dog, ride till we die  
If it's on then it's on**_

He watched her get up from the bed, stunned at her reaction. She never minded calling him Pein before.  
Why does it bother her now?

"When its just us, I shouldnt have to address you as Pein," Konan sighed, running her fingers through her sapphire locks.  
"Pein isnt who I grew up with. Pein isnt who saved Yahiko from that Iwa chuunin. Pein isnt who I..."  
She stopped, looking at the floor. She couldnt bring herself to say it.

"Who you what, Konan?" he asked, a hint of curiousity in his voice.

Konan sighed and walked to the window, looking out. The look on her face reminded him of the look he had when watching the rain. One of deep thought and weighing the decision against the consequences.

"What's wrong Konan?"

_****__****__****__**Yo you can go with your dogs  
If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece  
So you can go with your dogs  
If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece**_

She sighed, tearing her eyes away from the window to look at Pein. Saying this wasnt going to be easy for her, but it was time he knew  
the truth. Closing her eyes she placed her hand to her heart, taking her time to choose her words carefully. She had to make it count.

"Nagato, you and I have known each other since we were infants, you and I have a bond that is a rarity in this world."

"I know, Konan," Pein said as he got up and walked over to her.  
"You're my Angel, my--"

She stopped him, placing her fingers to his lips.

"Stop, please. No God act tonight, Nagato. I didnt fall in love with Pein because he's a God, I feel in love with you Nagato, because you have always been here for me. I only put up with your incessant God rambling so I hopefully dont have to hear it when we're alone.  
Nagato, boasting out there to Madara and the others is fine. Let that be for show. But when it's us alone, let it be at the door.  
When its us, in this room alone, I want the man I fell in love with. The man that said he'd always protect me."

Pein stood struck. He didnt know what to say.

"Nagato, I love you. Not the Pein persona you make for Akatsuki, the man behind it. The man I grew up with."

Pein's Rin'negan eyes contracted, then widened.  
Silently, he pulled her to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Konan," Pein said in a whispered voice, "I never realized I was hurting you like that. I promise, when its us alone, you'll see the real me, I swear it, my Angel."

_****__****__****__**'Fore you go betting it all  
If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece  
I know you up in it all  
If you make this promise to me  
You make it back in one piece**_

He sighed, sill cradling Konan to him.

"Konan..."

"Yes, Nagato," she whispered.

"I love you."

He watched as Konan raised her head, looking into his eyes.

"You what?"

"I love you, Konan, I always have."

He felt his heart thump when she smiled. He placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb gently caressing the blush that grew.

"I love you too, Nagato," she said softly, laying her forehead on his.

He smiled, a genuine one, and closed his eyes.

"Nagato...promise me something..."

"Anything, Konan."

"Promise me...no matter what...you'll come back to me in one piece."

He nodded, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I promise, Konan. I'll always come back to you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Shifuku can mean either bliss or prosperity in Japanese. I have looked it up and have found the term used for both.

Aiyah! Three damn days!  
Three damn days to finish!!

I hope I did well enough to pacify the PeixKo lovers out there.

Oh well...  
Here's hoping.  
-Raises glass-  
Kempai!

Blargh xx;  
I had writers block for a day and a half.  
Not fun.

Anyway, read, rate and enjoy.


End file.
